A conventional inflatable bag (or balloon) is produced by molding two plastic films and sealing edges of the films. The produced inflatable bag is hollow, airtight. Typically, techniques of filling air or gas lighter than air into an inflatable bag comprise a manual filling and an automatic filling. For manual filling, there is at least one valve formed on an inflatable bag such that a user may fill air or gas lighter than air (e.g., helium) into the bag through the valve(s) to inflate same to a predetermined shape. For automatic filling, there is no valve formed on an inflatable bag. Instead, a chemical agent pouch and chemical powder are contained in the bag in advance. A user may break the chemical agent pouch by kneading. Liquid chemical agent contained in the chemical agent pouch then leaks to react with the chemical powder. As such, gas lighter than air is generated by the reaction. As an end, the bag is automatically inflated to a predetermined shape.
The prior art inflatable bag is served as tool for decoration, entertainment, or promotion irrespective of its air or gas filling technique being manual or automatic filling. Thus, it is typical of either printing or adhering specific patterns and characters on a surface of an inflatable bag or forming an inflatable bag having a specially designed shape for attracting people as its desired purpose. However, a typical inflatable bag has no special functions other than above. Further, such inflatable bags are typically used in a daylight or good vision environment. Otherwise (i.e., in a dark or poor vision environment), neither specific patterns and characters printed or adhered on a surface of an inflatable bag nor an inflatable bag having a specially designed shape can be clearly seen by people. As a result, its purpose of attracting people is compromised.
A type of inflatable bag capable of emitting light in a dark or poor vision environment for enabling people to see clearly specific patterns and characters printed or adhered on a surface or a specially designed shape thereof is produced by some manufacturers of the art. As a result, the purpose of an inflatable bag as tool for decoration, entertainment, or promotion is substantially achieved. Moreover, such inflatable bag may be used as a beacon in case of emergency. A typical inflatable bag 10 for emitting light is shown in FIG. 1. The inflatable bag 10 is formed of plastics and is a hollow, airtight bag. The bag 10 comprises at least one internal light-emitting module 20 including a mount 21, at least one cell 22 provided in the mount 21, and a light-emitting member (e.g., electric bulb or LED (light-emitting diode)) 23 provided in the mount 21; and a plastic strip 30 having one end attached to one side of the light-emitting module 20, and the other end affixed to an inner surface of its top 11 by heating. The cell 22 is electrically connected to the light-emitting member 23 when a user fills air (or gas lighter than air) into the bag 10. The light-emitting module 20 is supported by the strip 30 and is suspended in a center of the bag 10 when the bag 10 has inflated to a predetermined shape. Further, the light-emitting member 23 may emit light.
The inflatable bag 10 is formed of transparent plastics. Also, either specific patterns or characters are printed or adhered on a surface of an inflatable bag 10 by printing or adhering. Further, the patterns 40 (or characters) are formed on transparent portions of the bag 10. Other portions thereof are formed as opaque by printing or adhering. After inflating the bag 10 to a predetermined shape, light emitted by the light-emitting member 23 may pass the transparent portions. As a result, the specific patterns 40 or characters printed or adhered on the bag 10 can be clearly seen even in a dark or poor vision environment for attracting people.
In addition, one or more inflatable bags 10 are mounted in a venue to be held later. An on/off switch 25 provided on the mount 21 is pressed to an on position for electrically connecting the cell 22 to the light-emitting member 23 prior to air (or gas lighter than air) filling. As an end, the cell 22 continuously supplies electric current to the light-emitting member 23 for emitting light.
However, the inflatable bag 10 may be not capable of emitting light when a gathering is being held due to the consumed cell 22. Thus, it is required to replace consumed cell 22 with a new one. However, it is impossible of replacing the cell 22 at this time since the light-emitting module 20 is mounted within the inflatable bag 10. Alternatively, after inflating the inflatable bag 10, the cell 22 is electrically connected to the light-emitting member 23. Also, the light-emitting module 20 is supported by the strip 30 and is suspended in a center of the bag 10. Thus, it is impossible of pressing the switch 25 to supply electric current to the light-emitting member 23. In view of above, it is found that it is very inconvenient and troublesome to use the inflatable bag 10. Thus, it is desirable to inhibit the cell 22 from electrically connecting to the light-emitting member 23 after inflating the inflatable bag 10. Further, it is desirable to electrically connect the cell 22 to the light-emitting member 23 if necessary and the cell 22 can be replaced immediately if such case is arisen. Furthermore, it is desirable to press the switch 25 after inflating the inflatable bag 10 to a predetermined shape.